Come Together
With the horde bearing down and options limited, it’s you against the world… Cast * Amelia Spens * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Peter Lynne * Colonel Sage * Jody Marsh * Jones Plot Pigs The horde bears down on Seaside Settlement, and you have no weapons. Janine recognises the zombies’ intelligence - they’re marching in formation. She sees an opportunity: if they behave like an army, she knows how to defeat them. Looking for a threat with which to distract them, Amelia offers the flesh-eating pigs. You run to release them. Large Propeller Array You release the pigs, and the V-Type horde pursues them. Peter uses the opportunity to lead evacuees from Seaside Base towards safety. As they flee, a portion of the horde breaks away to chase them. Tendrils Janine reveals her plan - use the large propeller array to interfere with the V-Types ability to sense the world around them, as Veronica demonstrated at the Aquacentre with the fans. The horde halts as planned, while Peter reports that he’s evacuating survivors over a rope bridge. As he does so, a V-Type pursuing him bursts with fungus, which captures Peter in its tendrils. Fungicide You free Peter, though the fungus twists his little finger off. The V-Types standing between you and the bridge don’t attack, instead each zom bites Peter’s finger to become invulnerable. It doesn’t work, but Peter realises the zoms aren’t chasing the evacuees, but him. Sage confirms that, and plans to use Peter as bait to dispose of the horde. You head to retrieve fungicide. Tunnels You put Sage’s plan into action, recovering some fungicide and taking it to a sprinkler system which runs along the shoreline. Sage heads to give Peter Janine’s final burn cube, which he’ll plant in a secluded cave before retreating through some tunnels to safety. Live a Good Life You pour the fungicide into the sprinklers as Sage meets Peter. Instead of giving him the burn cube, however, he takes it himself, along with some cloth soaked in Peter’s blood. Sage will sacrifice himself in order to save Peter and destroy the horde. Chaos Sage detonates the burn cube as the horde enters the cave to pursue him. With the horde destroyed, you retreat to the oil rig, which begins moving as Jones drives it out to sea. Peter is left stranded on the beach. Jones broadcasts over the tannoy to tell you he has a sample of the indestructible zombie, with which he plans to infect everyone on the oil rig. S07E39 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript SAM YAO: So this is it. Huge horde of V-types heading for Seaside base, where there are still thousands of civilians. It’s all on us. JODY MARSH: Do or die. Now or never. AMELIA SPENS: Us against the world. Exciting. SAM YAO: Amelia! How are you on our channel? AMELIA SPENS: I’ve taken the liberty of offering the various heads of settlement temporary safe haven at New Canton. We’re very well provisioned and secure. We’re having wonderful conversations about free trade, which will, of course, come to nothing if you don’t manage to defeat that horde. So I’m going to advise you on our anti-zom tech. PETER LYNNE: It’s nice to be on the same side, Amelia. I haven’t forgotten that you were the one who looked after me when no one else would. So did Sage, of course. That’s my trademark move. Being cared for by people who turn out to be just a little bit monstrous, like me. Still, I think you’ll do that job, well, really well, actually. AMELIA SPENS: No idea what you’re talking about. So what’s the plan, gang? JANINE DE LUCA: The V-types are extremely intelligent, now there is a huge number of them. They are marching in orderly phalanxes. JODY MARSH: But every threat is also an opportunity, right? JANINE DE LUCA: Correct! They are behaving like an army. I know how to fight an army. If we present them with a threat, they must honor that threat. AMELIA SPENS: Threat, threat. Let’s see, what have I got in my bag of tricks? Oh! Brent’s pigs, the ones that eat dead flesh. He’s donated a sty-ful to the cause. They’re to the west. Runner Five, if you release them, that should cause some confusion. JANINE DE LUCA: Good! That will give us time to evacuate the civilians from Seaside. Go now, Five. Run. grunt and squeal SAM YAO: Wow. Look at them go, Five. They’re sort of majestic. The rippling backs of dozens of pigs heading straight for the V-types, and – yes. The V-type army has diverted toward them. I mean, well, the pigs aren’t going to enjoy this, but it should buy us some time. PETER LYNNE: I’m at Seaside base with a crowd of evacuees. Janine, am I okay to lead them to safety? JANINE DE LUCA: The horde is heading away from you, Mr. Lynne. Lead your evacuees north, skirting the burn cube ruins, quickly. Runner Four is leading a second group south and west. There are still many people on board the rig, but with luck, we can keep the horde occupied until they escape. PETER LYNNE: Roger that. On my way. COLONEL SAGE: I’ve heard from my people on the rig. They found a device in the latrines which matches the description of the one Jones planted in Abel. They’ve destroyed it. SAM YAO: Well, it’s a bit late now. Horde’s already formed. JANINE DE LUCA: Nonetheless, it is good to form a picture of what happened here. COLONEL SAGE: Through knowledge, victory. SAM YAO: Uh, Janine, look at that on cams. Horde movement. They started heading toward the pigs, but at the top of the horde, a few are turning towards Peter and his evacuees. JANINE DE LUCA: We have more tricks up our sleeve, as they say. Runner Five, head east to the shore. Run towards the large propeller array now. SAM YAO: Okay, Five, you’re at the propeller array. It looks like, uh, a bunch of huge wind turbines. Are we going to blow the V-types away? JANINE DE LUCA: The gusts of wind generated would not be strong enough, Mr. Yao. But do you recall some experiments Miss McShell performed on how V-type senses could be confused by a fan? She now suspects the V-type fungus responds to changes in wind speed. SAM YAO: Ah, at the Aqua Center. I get it! Five, switch on the fans. run It looks just like the bit in The Crystal Maze where the money swirled around in a big glass tube, except it’s leaves, stones, and loose zombie bits swirling around. JANINE DE LUCA: The great mass of the horde has stopped stock-still. Mr. Lynne, lead your evacuees away from danger. PETER LYNNE: Gotcha, Janine. We’re using the makeshift bridge at Levantin Cliffs. It’s only rope, so once we’re all over, I’ll cut it, and we’ll all be safe from the horde. Sorry to cut off a route, but I think - JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, it is critically important that no V-type bites you. PETER LYNNE: We don’t need anymore P-types, yes. All right. Everyone, over the bridge! That’s it. JANINE DE LUCA: With the horde halted, we have a valuable opportunity to consider what to do next. Miss Spens, I have received your resource list from the settlements, thank you. Colonel Sage, any thoughts? COLONEL SAGE: I have little to add. I – oh, what’s that behind Peter? PETER LYNNE: Oh damn, it’s a V-type. Just the one. Okay, I can hold it off with gunfire while I cross the bridge. gunshots SAM YAO: You’re doing fine, Peter. You just need to stay a few paces ahead of the V-type. You’re not far from the bridge. Once you’re on the other side, cut the ropes – oh God, what’s happening? The V-type’s burst a red fungus out of its face and chest. It’s holding Peter with its tendrils. Runner Five, you’ve got to cut him free. Go! squelches, knife saws through tendrils PETER LYNNE: Thanks, Five. Look at this thing. It’s not moving, just rooted into the earth. I couldn’t get away from those red tendrils. Just cut through a few more, and I – shouts SAM YAO: Peter, what’s happened? PETER LYNNE: The tendrils around my hand just twisted my bloody little finger off! God, that hurts. groan SAM YAO: There are more V-types approaching from the south. Five, Peter, get out of there. Rope bridge. PETER LYNNE: Right, uh, only there are six or seven V-types between me and Five and the bridge now. We can’t go that way. It’s… it’s weird. They’re not attacking or following the evacuees. Five, head east with me. Come on. COLONEL SAGE: Curious. They’re extremely intelligent, now. Well, what do they want? SAM YAO: Look at the screen. Peter’s finger, they’re passing it around, trying to bite it. COLONEL SAGE: But it’s not working. They’re throwing it away in disgust. PETER LYNNE: Oh, right. I get it. Oh, of course. AMELIA SPENS: Do you want to clue the rest of us in? Anything you’ve been doing with your finger you need to confess? PETER LYNNE: The zoms didn’t divert to follow the evacuees. They diverted to follow me. Don’t you see? They want to absorb me, become invulnerable. That’s why they’re here! SAM YAO: Sorry, what? How could they possibly know that? PETER LYNNE: Remember the V-type watching me on Sigrid’s island? You saw it, Five. And the zom watching me in the forest, the one that just turned to walk away? This – this whole thing. They’re here for me! AMELIA SPENS: This is narcissism. As a narcissist, I should know. COLONEL SAGE: No, you may be right, Peter. I’ve researched dispersed intelligence. I believe the horde could grow that intelligent. Veronica’s research on the nanites and the V-type confirms it. AMELIA SPENS: Just a second. How do you have Veronica’s research? COLONEL SAGE: My drone retrieved her computer core, along with a sample of the goo, before triggering her self-destruct. SAM YAO: Hold on. You did what? Your “I did everything for the sake of order” schtick is looking a bit dicey now. COLONEL SAGE: I have made many errors. I expect to pay for them. But for now, if the V-types are following Peter, then they are intelligent enough to prioritize a high-value target over everything else. They wanted to hold Peter, not to bite him, lest they killed him, I suspect. They’re probing us. But that intelligence may be their weakness. PETER LYNNE: You’re going to suggest using me as bait, aren’t you? AMELIA SPENS: I mean, it’s not a terrible idea. COLONEL SAGE: It’s our only chance. Peter, keep running south. Five, divert to the fungicide store on the shore. Run! JODY MARSH: All right, I’ve joined up with Peter’s party of refugees. We’re heading away from the burn cube site, and no V-types in pursuit. SAM YAO: Yeah. If they’re after Peter, everyone on the rig is safe for now. I mean, if this plan works. JANINE DE LUCA: It is our best strategy. We have one burn cube left, the one I have on my person. These weapons are unreliable, but if Mr. Lynne funnels the V-types into one area, we may be able to destroy them all. PETER LYNNE: I’m still running with about a thousand V-types behind me. JANINE DE LUCA: We will have only one chance to make this work. There is a secluded cave off an inlet further south down the coast. Mr. Lynne, I will meet you and give you the burn cube at the entrance to the inlet. You will plant it in the cave and retreat through the tunnels in the cliff to safety. COLONEL SAGE: No, I will take the burn cube and meet Peter. It’s my responsibility. JANINE DE LUCA: Very well. JODY MARSH: This is so dodgy. How do we make sure all the V-types run in the same direction following Peter? What if some take a short cut? We can’t afford even one to bite him. JANINE DE LUCA: Five, this is on you. You are at the fungicide store now. Take two canisters and run to the sprinkler system along the shoreline. Go! SAM YAO: All right, Five. You’re at the sprinkler system. Just open that valve, and pour the fungicide in. splashes PETER LYNNE: Oh, this had better work. I can see V-types headed up towards the cliffs now. I’ll have no escape route if they’re waiting there. SAM YAO: It’ll work. Five, turn on the sprinklers. sprays There! Oh, that’s beautiful, Five! That stuff won’t kill the V-types, but they don’t like it. They’re diverting around the fields. Peter, that’ll give you three or four minutes when they can’t see you. You can head into the cave, drop the burn cube, and get out of there. PETER LYNNE: And here’s my date for the night! Hello Colonel, and hello burn cube. We must stop meeting like this. COLONEL SAGE: Peter, you have been very brave. PETER LYNNE: Well, just can’t stop being heroic. Give me the burn cube. COLONEL SAGE: That’s not how this is going to go. PETER LYNNE: Sorry, but those V-types love me. It’s a lot for a boy to bear, but they just can’t get enough. COLONEL SAGE: You’re not planning to escape through the cliffs. The burn cube can’t just be left in the cave. The safest way is for someone to hold it, to trigger it when the cave is full of zoms. We both know it. PETER LYNNE: And? COLONEL SAGE: The V-types are out of sight. Give me your jacket. It’s covered in blood from where your finger was wrenched off. It will be enough to fool them for a few moments. PETER LYNNE: God, can’t anyone let me die a bloody hero? COLONEL SAGE: I think there’s another way for you. My drone retrieved Veronica’s nanite research for you, Peter. We’ve had some excellent scientists working on the rig. We have a cure for your immortality. I didn’t want to tell you until we were sure, but now we’re certain. PETER LYNNE: You… you did that… for me? COLONEL SAGE: Yes. And I will do this for you, too. Jump into the sea. I will take the burn cube. You’re not the only one who wants to die a hero. And you… you are the proof that I was right. Chaos can become order. It has happened in you. groan There’s no time to argue now, Peter. Go to the rig. Become a human again. Live a good life. Let me undo what I have done. PETER LYNNE: I… I – I don’t know how to thank you. splashes SAM YAO: Five, Peter’s dived into the sea. Sage has the burn cube, and – yes! The V-types are following him into the cave. Get out of there. Head for the rig. Janine’s coming to meet you. Now, go! COLONEL SAGE: Are they all here? Sam, is it time? SAM YAO: The last V-type is in the cave. COLONEL SAGE: They’re searching the cave for me. They can smell the blood. This is my time. It’s good to… to put this thing right. I believe the best parts of my work will live on. JANINE DE LUCA: Thank you, Colonel. This is the right choice. arms, explosion, water rushes PETER LYNNE: I’m, uh… I’m on the shore. The side of the cliff has melted off and fallen into the sea. I’ll – I’ll come onto the rig in a moment, Five. He did it for me. To save me. I… I never thought that that was something anyone would do. To go in – in my place. I… JANINE DE LUCA: He did it for himself, too. To expiate what he had begun. The V-type horde Jones summoned is destroyed. Any remaining V-types will be little threat for now. PETER LYNNE: So all we have to do now is find Jones, and this is over. rumbles SAM YAO: Uh, guys. The rig. It’s moving. It’s heading out to sea. PETER LYNNE: Oh God, I can’t reach it in time. squeals JONES: Abel runners, I’ve had time to think this over, and I understand what I’m meant to do. You’re all dead now. I know where the sample of the indestructible zombie is. I’m going to infect everyone on this rig with it. You destroyed order. Now have chaos! Category:Mission Category:Season Seven